Don't Let Go
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: After Nessie slips into a coma from a car accident at sixteen, Jacob is grief stricken. All of her family comes to see her, but another doctor who works with Carlisle examined her, and said she want make it, unless she responds in the next day or so. Jake tries his hardest to get her to respond, to keep holding on. HUMAN FIC Rated T just incase I involve languege
1. Preface

Title - Don't Let Go

Main Characters - Renesmee & Jacob

Summery - After Nessie slips into a coma from a car accident at sixteen, Jacob is grief stricken. All of her family comes to see her, but another doctor who works with Carlisle examined her, and said she want make it, unless she responds in the next day or so. Jake tries his hardest to get her to respond, to keep holding on. HUMAN FIC

Also I have changed the ages of the characters slightly... I'll show that at the end.

Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight, but I do own this story plot and any unknown characters.

This story will switch from Nessie and Jacobs POV Nessie's will probably be flashbacks maybe on whats going on inside her come. Jacobs main.

* * *

_~Prolog Narrators POV~_

It all happened so fast. Light were blinking, screams were coming out of a sixteen year old girls mouth, shouts were coming from a seventeen year old boy, as their car flipped and tumbled down the hill. Neither could put together what happened, all they saw were lights in front of tem, and the boy could only remember jerking the steering wheel before the car went off the road.

His mind was registering the screams coming from his girlfriend as the car continued to flip me and roll all seemingly in slow motion to him yet he was still not able to take his hands off the steering wheel to try and grab her to keep her from bouncing everywhere. Time sped back up it seemed as his girlfriends screams died out and the car knocked into a tree stopping it rolling and flipping. His head hit the steering wheel hard enough it knocked him back into the seat before the air bags busted open. He heard noises of people, someone yelling to call 911.

Nothing was registering anymore, his head rolled to the side seeing his girlfriend hidden behind an airbag and completely silent and still. It scared him and he tried to speak, but no words came out but a broken moan. He heard someone calling through the window and the distant sounds of sirens coming down the road, but they were muffled by the sound of his heart. And soon his vision blurred as he slipped out of conscious.

A policemen who happened to be the sheriff pried open the door and him and a few others started to carefully get the two teens out. The sheriff's face went from one of calm and hurry, to horrified and desperation as he recognized the two teens.

"Sir maybe you should sit in the car." One of the others said while the paramedics were getting the teen's on Grundy's being as careful as possible. The sheriff shook his head and moved to the ambulance containing the girl requesting to ride with her. After a moments hesitation the paramedic nodded and allowed him own leaving the other officer who happened to be the deputy to drive the car back while worrying for the chief.

The Sheriff sat calmly as he could though you could see worry mixed all over his face, he took the young female's hand in his own squeezing it lightly as tears pricked his eyes. One of the paramedics were still busy hooking her up machines, while the other made sure the breathing mask was on good.

In the other ambulance the paramedics were making a fuse over him with the machines as well, while both ambulances rushed to the hospital.

On normal nights the hospital wasn't so packed or busy, it was after all a small town and emergency's like this didn't happen often. But when they did people got in a hurry just as in other place. To doctors both rushed to the emergency doors to await the ambulances. One an older man who still looked so young, with blonde hair and bluish grey eyes, his skin pale but healthy, the other doctor a younger man a dark man with short black hair is eyes a nice shade of brown. Both were the best doctors in town, and both were prepared to help the two teens.

Upon the ambulances arrival the two doctors followed by a few nurses ran out the door to retrieve their new patients. The black haired man running to the boys, while the blonde man ran to the girls. When he reached her he froze though, the girl who laid in front of him was one of the people who he hoped never to see like this. Looking up in the ambulance to see the sheriff climb out his heart stayed frozen, he thought it wouldn't beat again. Both the men stared at each other, both in understanding both worried clearly.

Another doctor with brown hair came running out the door to see what the blonde man's hold up was. "Why aren't you getting her to surgery?" The man asked worried, He was also one of the better doctors under the blonde man and the black haired man.

"I can't work on her, she's my granddaughter." The blonde man said his voice full of worry. He wished fully that he wouldn't have said anything, but he also knows the importance of it. He would be to worried to work on her. It could cause danger. He Didn't even make an offer to help the teen boy, guessing instantly it was his granddaughters boyfriend from the look on the Sheriff's face he knew he was right.

The brunette nodded and took over taking the young girl away. After the black haired doctor who already had the young boy in the hospital. The paramedics left at the ambulance patted the sheriff and doctor on the back before climbing into the ambulances and were off again leaving the two men to stare at the doors to the hospital in worry, and horror. That night two teens who both men knew well were placed in the hospital form a wreck, and both men were to shocked and scared to even think about calling the rest of their family, and the young man's family. They could only stand there and worry for the young redhead girl, and the young native boy.

* * *

Tell me if I should continue this it hit me suddenly All I need is atleast one review, I mean if one person wants to read more then I'll finish it or well wright more. A fave or a story alert is fine to, but I just like hearing from my readers and it don't happen often. -.-


	2. Chapter 1

Been awhile so so sorry. But here it is, technically chapter one...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and am not making any money off this story.

* * *

Beep! … Beep! … Beep!

Groggily I opened my eyes, instantly seeing white and being annoyed by a beeping noise.

Pushing that aside I tried to lift my arm only to find it hooked to wires. "What happened? Where am I?" My voice whispered while I gazed around the room. I looked around the room in panic.

"Awe Jacob, glad to see you awake!" A voice said seemingly happy, I glanced towards the far wall where the voice came from, followed by a door shutting. I was faced with a doctor. A dark man, with black hair. It wasn't the doctor I was expecting.

"Who-Who are you? And where…" I questioned blinking a few times while giving my head a slight shake. The doctor smiled lightly as he walked over to the bed checking the machines I was hooked to.

"Well son, I'm afraid you in room 189 on the seconded floor." I gazed at him, with a dumbfounded look. Apparently I had a joker as a doc. "in the hospital" could have said that to begin with. "And also my names Dr. Brinton"

I watched him as he smiled and walked over till he was standing next to the bed, watching me with a kind, but serious expression, his clipboard in hand, stethoscope around his neck. And flashlight and pen clipped firmly and securely to his board. "That was quite an accident you had." He spoke grabbing his flashlight and shining it in my eyes. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Pain anywhere? Can you remember anything?" He questioned before turning the flashlight off clipping it back to his board making notes and waiting for me to respond.

I stared at him for a moment. What accident was he talking about? Wait accident it was starting to come back to me now… Car… lights… Nessie! I bolted up, a bit to quick in my panic as the room started to spin, causing me to fall back against the bed.

"Whoa, easy now." Dr. Brinton spoke helping me back into my original position.

"Where is she? Where… where is she? Is she okay?" My voice held a type of pleading, and panic, as I stared up at the Dr. Brinton. He looked at me sorrowfully for a moment, and panic started to rise in my chest, pulling me more out of the daze I was in.

Dr. ? POV

She was fading fast, me and my team were working quickly trying to keep her with us. Nurses rushing back and forth, one nurse by my side handing me tools as we tried to stop the bleeding, and mend the breaks, working from worst to least worst, and as quickly as possible. But I feared it wouldn't be enough.

Her heartbeat was fading the lines on the machine nearly going flat.

_Lord, please help me us save this girl. Please father. I know it want be by my hands that she'll be healed. If it happens it's by your hands God. For I know you can do anything, you are magnificent Lord, and I pray for you to help heal her, and keep her with us._

I was praying while working, tears leaking form the corner of my eyes as the monitor hit flat and a long continues beep rang through the room.

_Please father in Jesus name I pray to you for her. _

My hands had continued working even as nurses stopped. My prayer continued, as tears continued falling.

"Doctor… she's gone.." One of the nurses were saying, but I paid her no mind, as I continued on. My prayers still going up. "Doctor," She tried again now placing a hand on my arm pulling me away. Slowly I lowered my hand placing the tool I was using down, I turned to face the nurse who had a reflection of my own emotions playing on her face. "She whispered.

I didn't answer, didn't move, I vaguely noticed one of the others starting to clean up, before I found my self now facing the teenager. My eyes closing.

_Thank you Lord. Even if she didn't live I thank you. It just wasn't in your will for her to live._

I pulled my gloves off and rubbed a hand across my face, starting to walk away to tell Dr Cullen, and the girls family. Placing a hand on the door I pushed it open, not sparing a glance back as I walked through and down the hall.  
My steps were slow, as I thought over what to say exactly. How to easily tell this girls family that she was dead. And to be honest there was no easy way. And as it has a few times before it will break my heart to tell this family that this girl has died.

The waiting room, it was just ahead through the doors, I froze though, upon reaching the doors, I froze, unable to hit he button to allow myself to go out and tell them she was dead. This happened overtime, And though it was rare it still happened. Swallowing, and preparing myself once more I reached for the button.

"Doctor Winders!" A voice yelled behind me. My hand pushed the button down just as I turned back to look. "Doctor.. Winders." An older nurse stopped in in-font of me catching her breath.

"What is it?" I asked softly, frowning as I glanced out into the waiting room catching a glimpse of Dr. Cullen and the girls family, all sitting or standing together, before once more the doors swung closed.

"The girl, your patient…." I watched her for a moment frowning more deeply now as I waited for her continue. "She's alive! Her moni-" I turned heel and ran back to the operating room, leaving the nurse behind in mid sentence.

I opened the door quickly coming into the room. My eyes trailed from the nurses who just finished patching her up, to the monitors one beeping showing lines of almost perfect heartbeats. To the others. I went forward examining her myself.

_Lord. You truly are amazing. _

God did it, even when the nurses had given up, even when I finally gave up, he did it. He brought her back. She may still have some healing to do, and some struggles, but she's back.

"She's in a comma." A nurse spoke from beside me, her dark eyes full of surprise by the miracle she just witnessed. "This girl still has a chance." She was speaking surprised. I myself was giddy. Happy that she was living and full of happiness that my God was giving her another chance. "But a coma isn't a good thing, is it?" I looked at the nurse a small smile playing.

"Its better then death. She now has a chance of living. We just have to trust in God, for right now it can still indeed go either way, but the Lord knows what he's doing. Placing her in a coma or not, he has a plan." The nurse stared at me in confusion.

"I don't understand.." She spoke almost silently.

I was now checking on the teenager again, all seemed fine, the come seemed more stress related, placed on by a way for the body to get rest, Still a coma can be dangerous, but I had no doubt that in time she would be back. Turning back to the nurse I smiled kindly. "Her coming back was a work of God. Nothing I did, or any of you did brought her back, it was God himself. And he knows what he's doing. Just trust him okay?" she stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Okay."

"Now lets get her moved to a recovery room shall we, that way we can let the family know how she is!' I was cheerful.

* * *

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and am not making any money off this story.

Also, everyone I am finally updating, I know it takes me forever to update something, but I still updated. And its also a bummer because I should have a long chapter, but I doubt it'll become one.

* * *

JAKE'S POV

I lay in the hospital bed staring at the wall feeling sick to my stomach. No one told me how Nessie was, or if she was even alive. And the dreaded nausea I felt wasn't helping my worry none. The silence of everything besides the annoying beeping, that reminded me of the night were terrible. Images of headlights, would flash through my mind along with the swirl of green, and flashes of light as the car would tumble. I could imagine her screaming, as it went, before all went silent with a rather loud crash as the car came to a stop.

Shaking my head furiously I shut my eyes willing the images to go away. I was so distracted by it that I didn't even hear the door open, or footsteps move up to the bed until I heard someone speak. "Jacob?" I froze before I forced my eyes open looking to the right of me. There sitting in a wheel chair was my father, his normal cowboy hat shadowing his face, that I could still so clearly see. He looked tired, and worried, yet you could still see a relieved look.. I believe is what it was upon his face.

"Jacob" He repeated once more staring at me, I couldn't respond for a moment before I figured out how to.

"Dad." I said slightly surprised still. He smiled and nodded rolling his chair a bit closer.

"Glad your responding. Thought I was going to have to call a nurse with all the head shaking you were doing." He said, as worry flashed through his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

I forced a small smile, at what he said. "I'm feeling.. Fine." I answered noticing how he was studying me to see if I was lying. "How's Nessie?" I asked in return my eyes nearly pleading for the answer, my voice holding the same tone.

My dad remained silent for a moment before answering. "She's alive.." H said slowly, his tone held an unsure note to it though. I smiled relieved closing my eyes, before the tone of his voice registered with my mind, and I went to ask but he beat me to, catching my expression. "Jake… She's in a comma." He said softly watching me closely.

I didn't respond, didn't know how to. And a comma could mean multiple things. She could be okay in a few days, or a few years, or she could just slip away. I didn't want to think of any of it, and I already felt my entire world slipping away, disappearing forever.

I watched my dad leave not long after, giving up on talking to me after I had gone silent. Even a few doctors and nurses came in and tried as they went over my injuries and, gave me medicine I still didn't respond. Nor did I register what was said to me. I didn't matter. I didn't care. I didn't care not at all, nor anytime.

The door opened once more and I recognized a mop of blonde hair, giving a way doctor Cullen. I looked a him expectantly, I knew he could give me more information on Nessie. And he would. This is the moment I would care, what was said. "How is she?" I asked before he could say anything.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding, guessing I knew she was in a comma. "Well.. She will be alright. The doctor who looked after her said she would be alright for certain if she woke within a few days, though he said the bad news was its less likely if she doesn't start responding after a few days. Either way though I believe she will be just fine." Carlisle said. And I thought over his words, the doctor who actually examined her said more likely if she responded in the next few days, and if she didn't it would be lease likely. Meaning she more then likely wouldn't.. But Carlisle still thought she would make it. It didn't make since and I frowned at the mean, halfway glaring at him.

"What's the possibility now?" I questioned.

"Carlisle frowned. "50/50" He answered watching me. I started him down.

"Wakes up after predicted time? "Ten out of a hundred." He answered and I watched his eyes flash with pain at the words, though he still looked so sure. And that's what I held onto. The faith Carlisle had, is what I would have, no matter how long. She would make it.


End file.
